


Bedside Manner

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: An in-flight mishap leaves Han needing a safe space to stay for a little while and Lando's new mining operation is the perfect place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caithnard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caithnard/gifts).



“We’re less than six hours from Garel now.” Han Solo adjusted a few of the dials on the console, frowning at the readings, “If the coolant pump doesn’t give out in four. Didn’t we just have it repaired? Hunk of junk, I swear if half our profits didn’t have to go into repairing this tub we’d be rich by now. Here, take the helm.” He reached up to pat Chewbacca’s shoulder, getting a soft roar of agreement.

“I’m going to go see if I can figure out why it’s acting up.” Han grumbled, making his way towards the back. The ship was a leftover from the Clone Wars, once it had been a fairly decent Sheathipede-class shuttle no doubt. But in the years after the war it had been scavenged, ripped apart, and the innards replaced with whatever seemed halfway compatible. The ship had seemed like a bargain at the time, and Han wished he could go back and smack his past self. He’d always been fairly good at coming up with unorthodox mechanical solutions to problems, but after flying this cobbled together monstrosity he was certain he was now unwillingly one of the best in the galaxy at it.

This was supposed to be an easy job, mechanical issues aside. Pick up the vasfruit crates, transport them to Garel, hand them off, find some other job. He stopped dead in his trek back to the faulty pump at sudden movement, something skittering at the end of the hall. It couldn’t be…

“Son of a… he said they were fumigated!” Han swore as he came close enough to see what had hitchhiked onto his ship. Out of the many reasons vasfruit were so heavily regulated, this one made sense beyond simply hiking the prices up: the plant was home to vasreeka. Vasreeka were insectoids that could grow to the size of an adult human hand, with far too many legs and a lightning fast stinger that injected a nasty venom. Exporters were supposed to fumigate them before packing them, but of course exporters were also supposed to pay export tax and obey the restricted world list.

“Chewie! We’ve got a problem!” Han cursed, stomping towards the locker where they kept their protective equipment.

 

* * *

 

“Hold the light steady. No, not there, there! Where we saw it go!” Han held the net up, ready to smack it down at any sudden movement. Vasreeka were horrible alive and worse dead. The venom reacted with chemical compounds in their organs and released noxious gasses, so he couldn’t just try and purge the ship even if he trusted the ship to go through decontamination procedures properly.

There was movement and Han brought the net down with a swish. The vasreeka buzzed its plates threateningly at him from the net and Han grinned.

“There’s the nasty little bugger. Let’s get you into a cage.” Han scooped it up, closing off the net. Chewie made a questioning sound.

“I know, but there are people out there willing to pay good credits for dangerous vermin. If someone like that’s on Garel it’ll cover what I would have charged our client extra if they’d been honest about the fruit shipment.” Han carried the net at arm’s length, ignoring the angry buzzing. They’d combed the ship top to bottom, as well as checking the crates, and found three of them. There wasn’t any sign of any others and he was glad for it.

The angry vasreeka was dumped unceremoniously into a secure cage and locked, after this it would be someone else’s problem, and Han stripped off his heavy gloves as he headed back to the cockpit. He hadn’t gotten to check the coolant pump readings, but no alarms were going off, so that was a good sign. Probably.

He settled in, reaching to check some of the readouts when there was an angry buzz. He hadn’t thought to check the cockpit. Han tried to jerk away, but he didn’t make it in time. The insectoid slammed its stinger against his hand and then scuttled for freedom while Han cursed.

“The net! I need the net in here!”

 

* * *

 

Han was glad that finding a buyer for the pests on Garel turned out to be easier than he had feared. He’d hoped that the lack of pain at the initial sting site was a good sign, but it hadn’t lasted. His hand was burning now, and the area around the sting was starting to get puffy and inflamed.

He hadn’t told Chewie yet, they’d captured the last vasreeka, locked it into a cage and Han had thrown on a pair of gloves and then gone to sell them while Chewie supervised the fruit unloading. The merchant, a dark haired Terrelian Jango Jumper, made cooing sounds at one of the clear cages, wiggling a long slender finger at the side and laughing when the vasreeka reared up and displayed its stinger at her hand. Han couldn’t really find it that amusing.

“This is a nice energetic bunch, not half dead like some of the ones I see. I’ll take the lot.” She named a figure that was probably far too low, but it was good enough Han didn’t really feel obligated to haggle.

“Done. Why would anyone want dangerous bugs like them anyway? I mean, what happens if they sting you?” Han said, trying to sound like he was only making small talk to kill time as she got his credits.

“For the challenge. Besides, for most species vasreeka are not deadly. Painful, unpleasant, I would never wish to get stung, but it’s rare to die from it.” She talked while she moved, unfolding and setting up display cages with practiced ease. Credits were exchanged and she dumped the insectoids into their new temporary homes to give back his containers.

“Good to know.” Han was glad to see the last of them, heading back to the ship. He had been tempted to press for further details, but he didn’t want anyone getting curious as to why he needed to know. He should have looked into it before he took the job, but he hadn’t paid much attention beyond if they show up don’t get stung and don’t kill them. For the moment he just wanted an ice pack to numb the pain and help with the swelling, and after a quick nap it’d be good as new. He hoped.

 

* * *

 

Han had been very wrong. The ice pack brought only temporary relief and by nightfall his hand was swollen to the wrist and he felt awful. He finally caved and admitted what had happened to Chewbacca, and endured the lecture that was half scolding him for being an idiot and half worried about what was going to happen. Han wished he knew. He was slumped in a seat in their med bay of sorts. There wasn’t a lot, some seats, a bed, and a first aid kit that was useless for this, but it was clean...ish.

“Look, we can’t go to the medical center here. Ship comes in with supposedly licensed and inspected vasfruit and the captain has a fresh vasreeka sting? No way. They’ll investigate and we’ll never be able to do business without trouble on Garel again. Do you have any idea how many shipments come through Garel? It’s the only planet worth mentioning for six systems.” Han swallowed as best he could with a dry mouth, but the thought of trying to drink anything to wet his throat made his stomach churn.

Chewie asked something and Han blinked in confusion before he realized he’d mixed up two words. One made a lot more sense than the other.

“Yeah, they’d have to know what stung me. Otherwise who knows what they’d treat me with? It’s not like walking in with a vibroknife slice and saying you slipped and fell on something sharp. Not that I’ve ever done _that_.” For some reason the memory was far funnier than he thought it would be and he started chuckling, nearly missing Chewie’s next concerned suggestion.

“What? Yeah. I guess we could go somewhere else. Maybe lay low for a bit. I swear I remember someone being in this sector…” Han frowned, he was usually excellent with details like that but for some reason they stayed tantalizingly out of reach. Chewie started naming names.

“No, no, wait, that last one? Yeah. Lando. He said something about setting up in this sector. He owes me a favor. He’ll help.”

Chewie corrected him.

“I owe him a favor? Even better. Can’t collect from me if I’m dead, right?” Han paused. “I’m not going to die. Just need to lay low for a bit.” He closed his eyes as everything lurched, and then looked around in confusion. They were sitting in a docking bay, did something hit them? Why was Chewie staring at him instead of reacting to the ship moving?

Then realization dawned. “I think I need a bucket.” Han said, making sure to pronounce everything very clearly while Chewie scrambled for one of the buckets they kept in the limited medbay for just this purpose.

 

* * *

 

Chewbacca was glad it was such a short jump from Garel to Lothal. Han passed out immediately after puking, and while it wasn’t the first time something like that had happened, usually the circumstances were far more celebratory. Han hadn’t been unconscious long but when he came to he wasn’t entirely with it, taking a long time to answer basic questions and sometimes giving answers that didn’t truly fit the question. Chewie was reluctant to let him out of his sight, but he didn’t have much choice in the matter.

Contacting Lando Calrissian was another matter entirely. Usually Han handled the talking, if only because while a lot of people knew a smattering of shyriiwook, finding someone who understood it fluently enough to carry on a proper conversation was an exercise in frustration. Between that and making sure Han didn’t try and haul himself up and stagger around the ship was enough to try every ounce of his patience. Finally he was able to touch the ship down on the edge of what looked like a farm in the middle of nowhere.

Chewie ignored the slurred protests that Han was fine, he could walk, he was good, and easily scooped him up into his arms. Han looked awful, his already pale skin looking almost sallow except where his cheeks were flushed bright red and blotchy and all of it was coated in a sheen of sweat. Chewie had already decided if Han was wrong and Lando wasn’t willing to help he was heading from here to the closest medical center and if they made the connection between their shipment and the vasreeka sting then so be it.

“What happened? What’s the emergency? Come on, bring him this way.” Lando met him at the bottom of the ramp, flanked by his RQ unit.

Chewie explained as they walked, occasionally helped or hindered by Han’s disjointed attempts to interrupt to explain or ask questions.

“Of course he didn’t want to go to a medical center, probably thought he could use an ice pack and some repair putty and sleep it off.” Lando shook his head slightly “Willie, pull up everything you can on treatment protocols for human vasreeka stings. See if this is the kind of thing we can handle here or if we’re taking a trip to a med center.”

Chewie reluctantly lowered Han into the strange bed. The building wasn’t very large and he suspected this might be the only bedroom, it certainly had more of a lived in feel than a spare room might.

Lando didn’t leave them along for long. “Slightly bad new and some much better news. The bad news is the only place to get anti-venom is on the planet itself, by the time it was shipped here he’d have recovered on his own anyway. The good news, treatment without antivenom is loading him up with medicines to treat the symptoms and you can get those anywhere. I’ll get a list together.”

Chewie breathed a sigh of relief, patting Han’s shoulder.

"Hey would you…"Lando started to ask if Chewie would make the supply run. It would give him time to examine Han without someone else breathing down his neck.

Chewie crossed his arms and suddenly Lando was reminded that the Wookiee was two feet taller than him in most systems of measurements.

"Never mind," He finished quickly.

“Are we going somewhere? Hey, Lando, right? Told him you owed me a favor, or I owed you a favor, something with favors. My chest hurts.” Han rambled and Lando chuckled tightly.

“You’re staying right here.” Lando assured him. “I can send my droid to pick up everything you need. We’ll get you feeling better in no time.” He caught up Han’s hand where he was trying to fidget and bring it to his chest, checking to make sure it wasn’t the one that had gotten stung before giving it a squeeze.

Chewie frowned at that, shifting and asking why Lando was being so helpful. He’d long ago decided he preferred trusting people, even business friends, who had some obvious personal benefit to helping. There were a few people willing to do things just because they were right, but it was safer in the long run to assume most of the people they dealt with had a healthy dose of self-preservation.

“Because I help you out, you help me out. I’ll need a ship for some cargo purposes and I haven’t been here long enough to figure out who’s not going to cheat me and they haven’t had time to get to know me either. Until I get established I need pilots I can trust to get the job done. So many up-and-comers these days are so unreliable. Besides, he’ll recover faster in the fresh air and sunshine than cooped up in some ship.” Lando gave Han’s hand another squeeze and laid it down on the blanket, standing. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a shopping list to put together. And you stay put.” He waggled a finger specifically at Han and got a frown for his trouble.

“Why wouldn’t I? I’d never. Chewie, tell him.” Han protested and Chewie shushed him. It was the better option, as reluctant as he was to admit it. He didn’t want to have to choose between taking care of the ship and taking care of Han if they ran into trouble. If Lando was willing to let them stay until Han was recovered then they could discuss payment then.

 

* * *

 

Lando hadn’t known quite what to think when Chewbacca showed up, Han cradled effortlessly in his arms. An emergency could have been anything from a ship about to crash to Han having pissed off the wrong people, he couldn’t have guessed than Han would have gone and gotten his fool-self poisoned.

He was glad he had the foresight to go over the medical information with Willie outside the room. Vasreeka venom was nasty stuff, painful and running the risk of complications if untreated. The fact it was rarely fatal didn’t offer much comfort when Han was right in front of them and so obviously ill.

Lando removed the cloth from Han’s forehead, dipping it in ice water and wringing it out before putting it back on his forehead. It wasn’t much comfort, but it was better than nothing. More ice was wrapped and bandaged to the stung hand, mostly staying put even with all the moving Han was doing. Some of it was restless movement at the pain and discomfort, and some of it was involuntary muscle contractions. He just hoped that as delirious as Han was at the moment he wouldn’t remember much of this.

The whine of the landspeeder pulling up outside the window was the sweetest sound he’d heard in a long time. Lando patted Han gently on the shoulder as he stood up.

“Like I said: we’ll have you feeling better in no time.”Lando said, as much for his and Chewie’s benefit as Han’s, hoping he was telling the full truth. He retrieved the medical supplies, wincing at the bill. It was an insult, but you paid for convenience. Going to an Imperial Authorized Medical Center guaranteed you got what you needed and fast, but they cheated you outrageously for the privilege.

Lando did a quick check to make sure the contents matched the inventory list before he carried the bags in personally.

“Now comes the awkward part. Think you can roll Han onto his side and hold him still for me?” Lando asked as he uncapped a single use needle. Chewie eyed it doubtfully.

“I know, I’m not a big fan of needles either, but since nausea can be one of the symptoms I’m not too keen on whatever I put into him coming right back out again, you know?” Lando explained, getting Han’s pants unfastened and tugged down, ignoring Han’s bleary protests.

“Hey, no, no, pants stay on, I need those.” Han slurred as Chewie reluctantly turned him over.

“You’ll get your pants back in just a minute.” Lando rubbed a disinfectant swab over his skin and then jabbed the needle in, trying to make it as quick and painless as possible. “There we go, first one done, now just let me get the second.”

“Don’t stick me with anything, or at least buy me a drink first.” Han grumbled, jerking a little in Chewie’s grip and wincing at the involuntary tensing.

“Already did.” Lando repeated the same procedure on the other side. “There, some nice cocktails of painkillers, muscle relaxers, and anti-nausea. You’ll be feeling more like your old self in no time.”

Chewie asked a question, helping to tug Han’s pants up and ease him back onto his back. Lando shrugged.

“Depends on how much of this is the fever and how much is the poison. We’ll let that kick in and get his fever down and see how lucid he is afterwards.” Lando tried his best to sound optimistic. This was far from the first time he’d played medic. Lots of things could happen in his line of work and getting to a medical center was rarely the most convenient option.

 

* * *

 

Lando left Han in Chewbacca’s care overnight, making up a cot in one of the other rooms. It wasn’t as nice as the bed he’d so generously given up, but he’d slept in worse. He woke up early, peering in to check in on Han. Chewie had fallen asleep at some point, slumped over in a chair in a way that made Lando’s back ache, but Han was awake. Awake and staring in bleary horror at the pufferpig snout curiously snuffling along the edge of the bed.

“If I move is it going to bite me?” Han whispered tensely and Lando chuckled.

“She’s harmless, don’t worry. I wouldn’t let her wander in and out if she was dangerous. How are you feeling? You’re looking better.” Lando gently nudged the pufferpig away from the bed and she wandered over to snuffle at Chewie’s hairy legs.

“Hate to think how bad I looked earlier. I feel like someone tied me to the back of a speeder and dragged me a few klicks.” Han complained and Lando chuckled.

“You look like it was half a klick, tops.” Lando sat down on the edge of the bed, examining Han’s hand. The swelling seemed to be going down. “You were in rough shape when Chewie over there brought you in. Do you remember much of it by any chance?”

“Just bits and pieces, I’m not trying too hard to remember though.” Han admitted.

“That’s probably for the best. The important part is that you’re going to be fine. We’ve got medicine to treat the symptoms, and the venom will flush itself out of your system over the next few days. Now whatever possessed you to tangle with a vasreeka anyway?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. The guy swore up and down he’d fumigated his shipment and was just trying to avoid paying import and export tax. Seems reasonable enough to me. Turns out he was a filthy liar and I got stung for my trouble.” Han waved his good hand to punctuate his point.

“You’re too nice for your own good sometimes.” Lando patted his shoulder.

“That’s me.” Han grinned. “So where are we anyway? Wasn’t like I could get a good look at it as I came in.”

“When you’re feeling a little stronger I’ll give you the tour. Keep in mind I’ve only been here a few months so it’s still a bare bones operation.” Lando warned him. “For now do you think you’re up for some breakfast? And should I ask…” He glanced at the corner where Chewie still slept on.

“I’m not sure if I’m hungry or feeling sick, might as well figure it out, right?” Han tried to sound optimistic. “And best let Chewie sleep. When he crashes hard like this you don’t want to be the one to wake him.”

“Understood. I’m sure I’ll be able to find something that’s not too hard to eat. Just try to stay awake until I get back.” Lando stood up from his perch on the edge of the bed.

Fruit was cheap on Lothal, even with all the regulations and the Empire buying up land for development, agriculture still remained a large industry. It was quick work to put together a breakfast of bread and fruit, even taking the time to slice the chilled fruit into bite sized pieces. Lando carried the tray back, unsurprised to see that even in the short time Han had dozed back off. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, gently shaking Han’s shoulder.

“Come on, I didn’t take that long. You’re probably due some more medicine at this point and it’ll go easier with some food.” Lando watched amused as Han blinked awake.

“I was just resting my eyes?” Han started to push himself weakly to a sitting position then blanched, biting his lip to keep from making any sound as he tried to put weight on his bad hand. Lando winced in sympathy, setting the plate aside and grabbing one of the extra pillows.

“Don’t try to move, I’ve got you.” Lando helped tug him up into a sitting position, rearranging the pillows behind him to help prop him up. Once he was sure Han was stable he retrieved the plate, putting it in his lap.

“This never leaves this room, got it?” Han grumbled, but went with the rearranging, picking up a piece of bread with his good hand and fumbling it. His hand trembled, the muscle contractions from before less obvious, but still present.

“You think I want people knowing I’m an ol’ softy when it comes to my friends? I have a reputation to think of too you know.” Lando watched him struggle and then picked up a slice of jogun, holding it to Han’s lips.

Han’s flush couldn’t entirely be attributed to lingering fever, but he parted his lips to delicately take the bite from Lando’s fingers.

“At least it’s not vasfruit. I don’t think I’ll want to see any of that for a while.” Han said lightly, trying to ignore the sudden intimacy of their position.

“No, no imported fruit for you. This is 100% home grown Lothal produce that I can get a whole bushel of for cheap at one of the markets.” Lando chuckled, holding up another bite for Han before stealing one for himself.

“Glad to know you’re not sparing any expense on my recovery here.” Han teased lightly.

“Of course not, only the best for my friends.” Lando grinned back, gently swiping some fruit juice from Han’s lower lip with his thumb just to watch him blush.

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe it, Lando Calrissian, a farm boy.” Han surveyed the fields with a look of pure delighted amusement. Chewie had declined to join them on the tour, taking advantage of the ground time to do some maintenance on the ship.

“Laugh it up, why don’t you? Buying a farm and then not doing any farming would attract attention. I need an explanation for hauling in large amount of equipment and sending out shipments and what’s less suspicious than actually using it for its intended purpose?” Lando pointed out.

Han leaned against a wall, trembling a little but surprisingly steady for a man who’d been unable to sit up on his own just the day before.

“Going to get yourself a whole herd of puffer-whatsits, maybe settle down with a nice farm-girl, have yourself some wide-eyed farm-kids?” Han was not one to be distracted from his goal.

“Laugh it up, it’s a surprisingly good system and almost fully automated. The condenser units pull moisture out of the air and the little CH-KN units handle the rest.” Lando motioned to the boxy little droids that were slowly rolling their way down the rows of vines covered in unripe fruit. “They take soil samples, scan for pests and weeds, and need almost no oversight. Leaving me free to concentrate on the mining operation,” Lando said proudly. “Even if the farm part takes a loss, the projected mining profits could cover a total loss ten times over.”

“Hmm? Sorry. I stopped paying attention about six words into the dirt talk, farm-boy.” Han laughed.

“Talk it up, flyboy. You’re going to be the one hauling this dirt to pay me back and the price goes up with every insult.” Lando wagged a finger at him, trying not to laugh at Han’s suddenly stricken expression.

“You know I’m just teasing right? It really is brilliant!” Han’s voice turned flattering and Lando gave into the urge to chuckle, “Genus even. You’re a true entrepreneur Lando.”

“Uh huh. Does anyone actually fall for that? Come on, I’ll show you the barn where most of the mining equipment is.” Lando started walking, going slowly enough that Han could keep up but fast enough that the smuggler could get a good view. Lando was even kind enough to swagger, just a little.

 

* * *

 

  
“So we’re both agreed to the terms? Three shipments where I just pay for refueling and food,” Lando held out his hand for a shake and Han chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him into a hug.

“You’re robbing me blind you know, taking shameless advantage of having me in a tight spot,” Han teased lightly. “Of course I agree.”

“No reason to run off this late though, stay another night.” Lando urged, hoping Han would take him up on it.

“You want me to take over your bed again? Didn’t know you were so fond of that rickety cot you have.” Han grinned.

“I was kind of hoping you might want to share my bed, now that you’re not half dead.” Lando said casually. He was hopeful, but he didn’t want to sound pushy. They’d fooled around a few times before, never any promises made after. The kind of life they both led made promises hard to keep, but gave them more incentive to seize the moment. Chewbacca had gone back to sleeping on the ship in his own bed as soon as Han was out of danger, so they wouldn’t be keeping him up or making things awkward. Lando doubted he’d have been able to bribe him back into the uncomfortable chair at this point. Of course there was always the possibility Han simply wouldn’t be interested, for whatever reason. He might have his eye on someone else, or prefer to keep things friendly.

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea.” Han leaned in and Lando met him half way in an eager kiss.

It was always a little awkward, never knowing how hard to press or how soon to try and make it deeper. Stubble scraped against Lando’s cheek and he reached up to stoke his fingers through Han’s hair, cupping the back of his head. It was awkward and perfect and Lando would never change a thing about this.

Han broke the kiss slowly. “Bed,” He said firmly, and Lando kissed his cheek before pulling away and starting back to the bedroom. The sheets had been changed to clean ones after Han’s fever broke and Lando was very glad he’d had that foresight. It wouldn’t have been nearly as fun with the reminders that it had been Han’s sickbed not that long ago.

Clothes were tugged off and dropped without much care for where they landed before the two came back together, kissing more surely this time.

Lando tried to subtly nudge Han down onto the bed and instead the back of his legs hit it and he went down hard, falling onto the bed and taking Lando with him.

“That was graceful.” Lando took a moment to recover before he figured one way onto the bed was as good as another, ducking his head to kiss over the front of Han’s throat.

“At least I have an excuse.” Han said a little breathlessly, tilting his head back to expose his throat.

Lando took his time, loving all of the different sounds he could coax out of Han with lips and teeth, biting down firmly in the hollow under his ear and making Han moan.

“Going, ah, going to tease me all night or what?” Han managed, gripping at Lando’s shoulders and trying to arch up and rub against him.

“I’ve barely gotten started, you are so impatient.” Lando chuckled, nipping at Han’s earlobe.

“Take it as a compliment.” Han pressed into the attention to his ear with a low sound.

“I’ll take you however I like.” Lando chuckled, stroking down Han’s sides and making him squirm.

“That was awful.” Han protested, even as he pressed against him, dragging his hands down Lando’s back to grip his ass and squeeze.

“I think you like it.” Lando rocked down against him, letting Han feel that he was every bit as hard and aching as the other man was.

“You might, ah, you might be right.” Han whimpered, ducking his head to kiss Lando hard, all teeth and tongue and not holding anything back. Lando met the kiss with every bit of the enthusiasm before breaking it with a nip to Han’s lower lip, starting to pull away. Han tried to keep him from pulling back and Lando chucked breathlessly.

“I’m trying to give you what you want.” Lando nipped at his neck and then slid down to kneel beside the bed, pushing Han’s legs apart so he could get between them.

“As much as you like using your teeth on my neck, sometimes you worry me.” Han pushed himself up so he could watch. Lando bared his teeth in a playful grin before he leaned in, stroking over Han’s length and taking the tip between his lips. It always seemed to slide in easier than he expected, filling his mouth and his tongue pressing against the underside as he sucked firmly.

The only disappointing part was he couldn’t see Han’s face like this, but he could hear the gasps and whimpers over the wet sounds he was making. Lando didn’t try to go far enough to risk gagging, focusing his attention on the head as he stroked over the rest of the shaft. He lapped wetly at the bottom edge of the glans, beforeteased his tongue over the tiny slit at the tip as Han got louder and more frantic. He could feel Han’s thigh trembling under his free hand as he fought not to just thrust hard into his mouth and down his throat.

Han’s voice got even more strained, his hand cupping at the back of Lando’s head as he begged him not to stop, so good, so close, Lando, _please_. Lando wouldn’t have stopped for anything, stroking him hard and fast as he sucked and licked until his jaw ached. Han went rigid, unable to get out a single word as he jerked, spilling hot and not unexpectedly. Lando swallowed as he pulled back, finally able to take a deep breath and look up at Han’s face.

“Lando… that’s… wow. Get up here. Know you want, I mean…” Han couldn’t quite string a full sentence together but Lando got the gist, scrambling back up onto the bed with him. He could still taste Han heavy in his mouth and his untouched cock ached, the tip already slick with precum.

“I can be patient.” Lando lied, licking his lips and loving how completely undone Han looked like this. This was the only way he wanted him flushed and at a loss for words. It was nothing like the forced helplessness when he’d been poisoned, this was a willing abandonment of control.

“Liar.” Han breathed out and then nearly fell on his lap, licking wetly and then taking Lando in deep without hesitation and making him utterly forget what he might have said in return.

Lando knew he had to be making sounds just as desperate as Han was before, but he couldn’t pay much attention to that, not with how Han’s lips looked stretched around him and the way his mouth felt. He didn’t even register that he’d grabbed a handful of Han’s hair until he could feel Han pulling back and he tried to apologize, the air feeling cold after Han’s hot, wet mouth.

“No, I mean, yes. Do it. Want you to fuck my face.” Han urged, before he was swallowing him deep again. Lando moaned, any protests that he might hurt him dying before they could form as he rocked up into the wet heat, thrusting and feeling the tension building up until he could barely stand it. He stammered out something, hopefully as much of a warning as Han gave him and it must have been good enough because Han pulled back then, stroking over him hard and fast before he had time to mourn the loss of his mouth. Lando didn’t even remember closing his eyes as he arched, coming hard and splattering all over Han’s hand.

It took several long moments before Lando started coming back to himself, mostly because Han had retrieved a piece of clothing from the floor to wipe his hand off as he flopped beside him.

“That’s my shirt, jerk.” Lando knew his voice still sounded breathless, but he was too spent and happy to care.

“Like you don’t have a washer.” Han sounded smug and just as content as Lando as he dropped it back on the floor and relaxed next to him.

“Lazy no-good smuggler,” Lando teased affectionately.

“Shut up and go to sleep, farm-boy entrepreneur.” Han kissed him on the cheek and slung an arm over him. With a smile, Lando settled in to do just that.


End file.
